One Piece: A New Story
by allyonepiece
Summary: The Strawhats have arrived in Dressrosa. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji go off looking for the source of the delicious sent of food. What will happen when they have a little run in with a swords-woman with the abilities of the Giro giro no mi. "No, I have to help them. That crew…" Lila sighed as the warm memories of Luffy with his crew drifted through her mind. "I wish I had that..."
1. Luffy's warm memories

As the Strawhats arrive in Dressrosa, they have a quick run in with a girl. Luffy ran into her as he ran down the streets, dragging Zoro and Sanji behind him, looking for food. As Sanji is quick to help to girl to her feet, and make Luffy apologize. However the girl is only able to stare at Luffy in horror. Though she hadn't meant to, she had used the abilities of Giro giro no mi and saw all of Luffy's memories.

"Oi, hurry up and apologize!" Sanji shouted at Luffy.

"Oh right, sorry." Luffy said quickly and started following the scent of food again with Sanji racing after him. Zoro started to follow, but turned back to take a second look at the two swords carried on the girls back. Zoro sighed and continued walking after Luffy and Sanji. The girl watched carefully as the tree men disappeared. Luffy's reason in this world was great, and the girl knew that she had to help him reach his goal. She had never been to fond of pirates, but after seeing everything Luffy had gone through, she couldn't help but second guess herself.

"Lila, what are you going to do?" A small fox-like creature popped its head out of Lila's bag and looked up at her. Lila seemed to ignore it, and started to follow after the three men. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, or even what she could do. Lila looked around and her confident look quickly disappeared.

"What am I going to do? This place is just too creepy!" She whined, looking around at all the moving toy people. She shook her head. "No, it have to help them. That crew…" Lila sighed as the warm memories of Luffy and his crew drifted through her mind. "I wish I had that…" Now Lila's own memories floated in her mind, they had caused her nothing but pain. But still she continued on with life, changing her reason whenever she saw fit. Now she felt as if she had found a more permanent reason, to become part of Luffy's crew a life happily with each one of them.

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro leaned in toward Luffy's ear.

"Yea, I know." Luffy said as he glanced back at Lila. However Lila did not notice this, she was too deep in her own thoughts. A harsh wind blew past Lila and she looked up to notice Luffy looking at her, in the same moment the wind knocked Luffy's straw hat off. Lila's eyes widened as she watched the hat fly past her. She was quick to chase after it. When finally she caught up to it, she grabbed it. She turned back to give back to Luffy, she took a step back when she saw he was standing right behind her. For a moment she felt anger build up inside of her.

"You need to be more careful with the things you hold dear to you." She stated with an angry look on her face.

"Yea, right, I'm sorry." Luffy said putting his hat back on. Zoro soon walked up to where they were standing.

"How could you know how important his hat is, who are you." Zoro challenged. Lila looked up at him then at the three katanas he carried. She stared in awe at the ones he possessed.

"I don't know, just a lucky guess." she said quickly. "So tell me about those katanas you have there. I can tell that one is very special to you." She said in a normal tone, pointing at the white sheathed sword.

"It is, but that doesn't answer who you are." Zoro said. Now Sanji had shown up to see what was taking the two of so long to get Luffy's hat.

"Oi, Marimo. Why don't you just leave her be. But I wouldn't mind knowing your name." Sanji told Zoro. The two of them immediately started fighting. Lila let out a short giggle and, though she didn't seem to show it, found herself quite surprised that she was actually enjoying herself.

"My name is Lila, and this here in Ame." She said happily, the small fox popped its head out of her bag again. "You all should really do something to disguise yourselves, isn't that part of the plan." Lila stated. "I can help you if you like. To become king." Lila realized that was what she could do to help them. By joining their crew now, she could help them on all of their journeys that were still to come.

"Are you strong?" Luffy seemed a bit more serious than before when he asked.

"Yes and I'll even prove it." She stated "They are have a competition at the Corrida Colosseum, I'll enter and win to prove my strength." Without another word being said Lila ran off.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy had a wide grin on his face and let out a little chuckle.

"I like her, she's funny." he said with another chuckle. Before anything else could be said, Sanji brought his foot down on Luffy's head.

"How could you let that beautiful woman enter a to the death competition." Sanji yelled, "Don't worry Lila-chan, I'll save you!" And Sanji went morphing after her, not seeming to keep a consistent shape.


	2. Mera Mera no Mi, Im counting on you Lila

Lila was now inside the Corrida Colosseum, she patiently waited until the battle in block A was finished . She full heartedly believed that if she couldn't win the tournament then she wouldn't be worthy to join Luffy on his journey. Again images from Lila's past flooded through her mind, but she quickly shook them away. She now knew that the Straw Hats could help her to achieve her dream. Maybe then she could finally live a happy life. Lila sighed, she knew she was getting too deep into her thoughts again. For a split moment she wondered how Luffy could keep that smile on his face when around his friends, then she remember all the sleepless nights he had do to thinking too much about his late brother Ace and whether or not he could have saved him.

Again, Lila shook her head. She was in block B, and she could now hear the announcements of who won in block A.

"And It appears that Mr. Store was actually," Lila turned her head so that she could hear better. " A member of the Blackbeard Pirates, Jesus Burgess!"

"What?" Lila pushed her way through the crowd in front of the windows so she herself could see just what was going on. "Its all their fault" she thought "Luffy's pain, its all because of Blackbeard. I can't let him get what is rightfully Luffy's."

* * *

Earlier in the Corrida Colosseum

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting!" Gatz' voice echoed throughout the Colosseum. "Let me explain about today's competition!" He paused as the people in the stands cheered. "For the first round, competitors are divided up into four blocks and its going to be a battle royal!" Again he paused and waited for the cheers to subside. "And the one stranding last, will be the winner! Meanwhile outside of the ring, the Colosseum's unique attraction, a school of little fighting fish are waiting to attack whoever falls!" The little fighting fish swam around the circle of water surrounding the right, eagerly waiting for their next victim. "Doesn't matter if you're in or out the ring! It's hell! That's the Corrida Colosseum!" He announced. "We're about to get started!"

"Alright," Gatz said standing by a large box cloaked with a white cloth. "Now its time to reveal the prize for today's competition." He paused. "Two years ago, during the war at Marineford, a man died. That man was the legendary 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and the son of the King of Pirates, Fire Fist Ace!" The crowd quickly erupted with noise. "Now that tremendous power that he originally held, has become a Devil fruit again, and was reborn." Gatz removed the cloth revealing the Mera mera no mi. Lila froze, her eyes seemed to tremble.

"Ace…" she whispered, as the images of his face as he said his last words clouded her mind. "Ame, quick, you have to go tell Luffy what's happening. Please there in no time to lose!" Lila said, with tears building up in her eyes. The small black fox jumped out of her bag and raced off.

* * *

Somewhere in Dressrosa

"Oi Luffy, you got to hurry up if you want to see her fight." Zoro said. But Luffy seemed to be much too distracted by all the different smells. It was just the two of them now, since Sanji had already wandered off to chase after Lila.

"Oh right, lets go." Luffy said and started to march in a random direction. Though they didn't seem to know it, neither of them had the slightest idea of where they were going. And even if they did, they more then less likely would have been able to find there way there.

"Luffy-sama, Zoro-sama." A voice called out from behind them. Luffy turned around and looked through the crowds of people looking for the source of the voice. "I'm down here." it called. Luffy and Zoro looked down to see the small black fox standing there.

"Oh its just a puppy." Zoro said, turning to keep walking.

"I am not a puppy!" It growled, but shook its head soon after. "No, I don't have time for this. Luffy-sama. There's something you need to know, its about Ace-sama!" Suddenly the air had a bitter feel to it as Luffy's goofy smile quickly vanished. "His devil fruit, the Mera mera no mi, is the prize in the competition that Lila entered!" Luffy's eyes widened. "And block A's champagne was Jesus Burgess, of the Blackbeard pirates." Ame explained. Luffy looked about anything but happy at the moment, and his hat covered most of the upper half of his face.

"So thats how it is, well then, I'm counting on you Lila. So please, just win." Luffy said.

* * *

The Corrida Colosseum

Lila froze as a heart warming feeling drifted through her body. She stood among the other competitors in the colosseum. She knew that Luffy was cheering her on from where ever he was; she needed to win this for him, for Ace.

"Don't worry Luffy, I will win," she said under her breath, "For both you and Ace."


End file.
